


No puede evitarlo

by LadySansadeInvernalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySansadeInvernalia/pseuds/LadySansadeInvernalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque aunque lo intente, hay cosas que Ron no puede evitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No puede evitarlo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Claramente estos personajes no son míos. Si lo fueran sería rica y estaría en este momento en alguna playa del Caribe, y no en las piscinas municipales de mi ciudad.

Sabe que no debería. Porque sabe que tal vez, si alguno de ellos tuviera idea de lo que siente, se podría triste. Triste como tantas veces se sintió él durante su niñez y su adolescencia, hasta que maduró, y esos sentimientos desaparecieron. O por lo menos pasaron a ser simples pensamientos incómodos y momentáneos. Sabe que él, entre todos sus hermanos, es el que más motivos tiene para evitar actitudes como la suya. Lo sabe y aún así no puede evitarlo.

No puede evitar ser el que más fuerte ríe cuando James hace alguna de sus bromas. No puede evitar contarle historias sobre esos dos grandes hombres cuyos nombre lleva, que fueron el terror de los profesores de Hogwarts durante sus años de estudiantes. Igual que no pudo evitar la indiscreta lágrima de felicidad que resbaló por su mejilla al ver a ese bebé en brazos de su hermana al poco de nacer, y saber que él sería su padrino.

No puede evitar sonreir con añoranza cuando ve como Albus intenta en vano peinarse. No puede evitar regalarle sus viejos guantes de guardián cuando con solo cuatro años él le dice mostrando su sonrisa desdentada: "Yo de mayor quiero parar quaffles como hacías tú, tío Ron". Y tampoco puede evitar prevenirle de los quebraderos de cabeza que trae enamorarse de una pelirroja, aunque a él le queden por lo menos diez años para empezar a interesarse por esas cosas ("Es tan parecido a su padre que más vale prevenir que curar." Dirá después a todo aquel que quiera oírlo.).

No puede evitar coger a Lily en brazos y dar varias vueltas mientras ella se carcajea cada vez que la ve. No puede evitar que su cumpleaños sea uno de los pocos que siempre recuerda. Y tampoco puede evitar ser él quien le compra su primera escoba, para que pueda jugar con sus hermanos siempre que quiera, y desarrolle el potencial que, está convencido heredó de su madre.

No puede evitarlo porque, aunque no debería ser así, para él no todos sus sobrinos son iguales. Porque quiere, claro que quiere, a los medio franceses hijos de Bill, a las hijas del serio Percy, y a los mulatos hijos de George. Pero cuando hablamos de los hijos de Harry y Ginny la cosa cambia. Cambia porque no son solo hijos de su hermana pequeña, esa a la que siempre protegió, la que fue su mejor amiga durante su niñez y su única compañera de juegos durante los dos años previos a su entrada en Hogwarts, esa que tanto orgullo le ha hecho sentir en tantas ocasiones; también son hijos de su hermano de adopción, su mejor amigo, ese al que aunque no esté unido con lazos de sangre, es entre todos sus hermanos el que más cercano siente, ese niño al que dijo que acompañaría cuando tenía poco más de once años y del cual, salvo en contadas ocasiones jamás se ha separado.

Por eso no puede evitarlo. Porque aunque durante su niñez y adolescencia muchas veces juró que jamás tendría ningún tipo de favoritismo con miembros de su familia, llegado el momento de la verdad no puede cumplir su juramento. Porque sí, James, Albus y Lily, los hijos de Harry y Ginny son, entre todos sus sobrinos, sus favoritos.

**Author's Note:**

> Éste es un fic que escribí hace un par de años para ff.net, y que ahora publico también aquí. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
